


Opening Up

by JoJo419



Series: M64 Tavern [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Introduction Oneshot, Mainly to introduce this character, Oneshot, Start of series, and their main setting, character uses she/her and they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo419/pseuds/JoJo419
Summary: Soli’s day starts off with an alarm clock, but there’s no telling how it will end. They’re ready for whatever though, armed with a smile and most likely a great drink on hand.
Relationships: None
Series: M64 Tavern [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051289
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Opening Up

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so excited! This will be my first ever original work here on Ao3! At least, it will be in its own way. :D  
> I hope you all enjoy the M64 Tavern, and the beautiful owner! Introducing...Soli Polaris! 🥂

It starts with the alarm screaming. Soli still isn’t sure why they haven’t replaced the damn thing, reaching one hand out to smack around the general area. Eventually something hits, a click, and the darkened bedroom is back to silence. At least it will be until _Snooze_ is up and they absolutely have to get up. This place won’t run itself after all.

After a second alarm goes off - shit when did she install that? - it’s time to stop denying the inevitable and get up for the day...afternoon. Time was weird in space. Soli sits up and kicks off the covers, letting them ball up on the bed before shuffling over to the edge. Leaning down, they grab their leg prosthetic, having let it charge overnight in the port by the bed. After some tired fumbling, it’s plugged into the connectors inserted into her left knee and she’s up, heading into the bathroom to get ready.

It had taken two hours for Soli to finally make it downstairs into the lobby, living just above the tavern. A few of her latest tattoos had needed some extra loving care, especially to keep the neon tones that really made them pop. At least their dress was easier to prep for the night, a light up number from the latest collection. Apparently it was based on the Earth Zodiac series, and Soli had made sure to get the...Leo one, is what this had been called. Faux fur lining the skirt and sleeves, with animated lion cubs running all over it. The solid golden color would really help her hair stand out, especially since there was no real main color in it. She had even put in all gold for her ear piercings to match.

“Looking good, looking great…” They mutter, flicking switch after switch to turn on the signs and lights in the lobby. It was meant to be a waiting room in case there was ever a crowded night, but that normally wasn’t a problem. While the tavern certainly boasted plenty of well made foods, for all different beings who would pass through, and the drinks Soli creates at the bar being some of the strangest ones you could ever get your hands on, this quiet hole in the universal wall was just that - quiet.

She loved it that way.

Next up was the main room, which was split into a lower and upper half separated by both a small stair set and ramps. The tiled floors painted black, little specks of glitter to truly look like a starstruck abyss and the ceilings swirled with different colors. That had taken some time to make, dying all sorts of fabrics and stretching them out, trying to mimic the fluffy look of clouds to replicate nebulas. It had worked, with a little help from hidden multicolored lights and cottonballs the size of their head.

A switch to make the tables rise up out of the floor, a switch to turn on the ceiling lights movement pattern, and finally a switch to turn on the decorations Soli was most proud of. Carved into the floors in a swaying motion, were thick glass rivers. It had taken one hell of a bite out of the original budget for this place, but some extra work and some bartering had made it all possible to recreate a whole river system in the floor. There were even some fish lazily swimming through that would pass by every now and then, all androids so as to not endanger any living animals with the conditions.

The kitchen wasn’t her place to meddle with, as Jefferson was remarkably combative over keeping his “territory” to himself. Which was perfectly fine, Soli was the same way about the bar itself.

The bar was more or less an oval, all clean purple and blue marble polished to shine A drink menu able to be seen from any angle - thank you holographics! - was hanging just overhead of all the liquors and different mixes that have been brought in to be used. Slipping in through a lockable entrance, Soli pulls over the wheeling stool hidden behind the counter to sit and take stock. Took pressure off her prosthetic and was definitely a lifesaver on days when the damn thing decided to shut down. Comfy, though, so it wasn’t a hassle to just sit and chill. 

“Ok, plenty of beers in freezers, got some of the more desirable wines in check...shit, we’re running low on Kartax rum again…” Flicking through the pages of different supplies, Soli makes different notes and marks by what they need to restock on or buy more of for the upcoming days.

The room is filled with the scratching of pen on paper, a quiet sort of peace. The day has begun, the hour late but to Soli a new dawn on yet another day in her life. It wouldn’t take long for customers to start dropping in, the siren call of nice drinks, good eats, and nightlife fun creating a beast to fight for any weary soul looking for peace. She loves this life. 

The bartender stops, and looks up smiling. 

“Hey! Welcome to the M64 Tavern. What can I get ya, traveler?”


End file.
